better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Yakity-Sax (transcript)
Pinkie picks up a new hobby The Overlord: Previously on Ninjago... Rarity: I couldn't decide between the boots and the stilettos, so I got both! The Overlord: If you thought your honor would win a special place in my heart, you are mistaken. I have no heart. (Kai frees the Wind Dragon, and all the other Dragons have flown away.) Kai: Be free. Cole: Firstbourne is going to attack us?! Marooned Ninja: (Scream) Ahhh! (The Marooned Ninja get swallowed by Firstbourne before she leaves.) Iron Baron: Manure! I hate manure! Princess Celestia: Come on. (The Alicorn Princesses make a dealing escape, as Iron Baron comes at a point.) Iron Baron: We're going hunting for the Ninja and those winged unicorns. Rainbow Dash: Uh, yeah! Let's go already! Dareth: (He goes outside instead but finds Sons of the Overlord invading the Depot.) Oh, no. An ambush. (Recaps end as the episode begins with Fluttershy and Angel picking flowers together in the forest. Some birds are chirping, until a noisy honk was heard, causing some birds to flew away.) Fluttershy: Huh? (gasps) Some poor creature's in trouble! We have to help it! Oh, listen to that suffering! It must be in horrible agony! (As the dissonant music continues, Fluttershy tames a chimera.) Ooh! It sounds like a herd of injured chimerae! (pants) Or it's Cerberus with snifflitis in two of its heads and kennel cough in its third. Or maybe it's— (She saw Pinkie playing the yovidaphone.) Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: Thaaaaaaaat's me! And a-one, and a-two, and a-I know what to do! (She inhales deeply as she play the dissonant music. Uncomfortable, Fluttershy saw that none of the animals got injured.) Fluttershy: Ugh. At least no animal is suffering. Right, Angel? (She laughs nervously) Well, until now. :singer ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Ninja and Alicorn princesses are running and flying from the Dragon Hunters) :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be (Scene shifts to Ninjago City ruled by Emperor Overlord) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me (The Mane Six and the Ninja, Side-by-Side in two realms) :Dash and Kai ::Big adventure :Pie and Jay ::Tons of fun :and Nya ::A beautiful heart :and Cole ::Faithful and strong :and Zane ::Sharing kindness! (The photo shoot in two realms. In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Alicorn princesses look at two photos in different realms) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? (Ends the song with the episode title) The Overlord: Episode 131: Yakity-Sax ( Killow: The Marooned Ninja inside the Belly of the Beast (In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, Iron Baron finally got rid of the dragon dung.) Iron Baron: Finally, all the manure is gone! Heavy Metal! You and No Legs will clean up the Dead's End! (Heavy Metal and Daddy No Legs starts cleaning.) Muzzle: (Mumbles.) Daddy No Legs: Yeah. Those Ninja, releasing the Wind Dragon from danger, and Firstbourne spotting us? What are we going to do?! Muzzle: (Mumbles.) Daddy No Legs: I second that. Princess Celestia: (Looks through a telescope.) Those Hunters are cleaning up the Dead's End. And we still cannot find where the Ninja have gone. Princess Cadance: Jay! Where are you? Twilight Sparkle: Kai? Kai?! (She brings to Celestia.) No sign of Kai, either. Princess Luna: (Sigh.) And Zane is nowhere to be found. Princess Celestia: Alright then, let's hurdle up. We still need to find the Marooned Ninja. I don't know where they went. Twilight Sparkle: Looks like we need a backup plan. Princess Luna: I agree, sis. Princess Cadance: Let's pick up that pace! ( Princess Celestia: Wind Dragon, ???? (The Wind Dragon stares in confusion. ????.) Princess Celestia: Firstbourne. Do you know where your mother is? (????. The scene shifts to Firstbourne, as she was asleep inside the nest. The camera zooms inside her stomach, showing the Ninja and Wu laying unconsciousness. They wake up and groan.) Jay: Wow. Where are we? It looks like I'm laying down inside my birth mother's womb. Cole: Speaking of being inside the mother's womb, it is very soft from its wall. Kai: (Sigh.) You're right. We're inside the belly of Firstbourne. Cole: You're right. It feels like we are laying down our real bed. Jay: (Giggles.) Why are we stuck inside the belly of the beast? Wu: I don't know. Maybe we are mistaken as the Dragon Hunters remember. Zane: I believe Wu's right. We are stuck inside the belly of the beast. But we can manage to get out of here. No instrumental talent (???? Starlight Glimmer: Okay, maybe we can just pretend she's really good, and then I'll find a spell that will— Applejack: Oh, no, no, no! We're not going through that again! Remember how well it worked out when Twilight wasn't honest with Celestia about her acting ability? ( Searching for the Marooned Ninja ( Pinkie Pie loses her pink ( A warm feeling ( Enjoyment over talent ( The Marooned Ninja and the Alicorn Princesses reunited once again (